Highschool Drama
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Life isn't always all raibows and sunshine. After losing his mother, one Arthur Kirkland realises that-the hard way. Having to take both the beating from his brother and the bullying of the school's 'popular' kids, how can Arthur cope? Wait! Is that...a hero? USUK, rated T for mentions of violence and Lovino. Possible one-sided FrUk, teacher-student Spamano and others.
1. Epilogue

_BRIING!_

''That's all, you bastards. Don't forget your fucking reports due Friday!'' A snarky, angry voice called behind the kids, but they didn't seem to listen. They rushed out of the classroom as soon as possible, packing their bags and getting ready for lunch. The students sparked conversations between themselves to pass the time as they rushed down the crowded hallways. No one was alone.

Well, almost no one.

''Would you hurry up, _Arturo_?'' The teacher, Lovino Romano Vargas grumbled to a blond boy still in the middle of putting his History books away. The classroom was almost empty except for them and the grown up checked his watch. ''I have to go tutor that tomato bastard in 5 minutes, ya know?'' He added as an after thought, rolling his eyes at the thought of a certain cheerful Spanish student that seemed to have no idea about History whatsoever.

The blond student, Arthur Kirkland, chuckled at his teachers words, putting away his last book.

''My apologies.'' He apologized with a small smile, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. ''I'm off now.''

He bowed his head in greeting, before walking off. Most of the students already seemed to be at the cafeteria by now, he noted as he saw the empty hallways. It was eerily quiet, his footsteps echoing across the building.

After dumping his backpack into his locker, he sighed in relief as he pulled out a packed box, a sweet aroma hitting his nose. He's always forced to bring lunch with him, because his brother didn't 'deem it worthy to make you shit!' so he started cooking for himself. He didn't know why everybody seemed to shy away from his cooking, scrunching their noses in disgust though...Oh well, Arthur shrugged. It was their loss.

The Brit steered himself out of the building and to the school's backyard. It wasn't big; most of it consisted of grass and daisies and such, but a big, strong tree grew in the middle of it, providing shade and a peaceful place to relax at.

Another quiet sigh passed him as he sat under the Linden tree, feeling the slightly chilly wind ruffle his hair, messing it up but he paid it no mind. Instead he unwrapped his lunch box, glancing inside. He had got up early to make this for himself, a few simple scones and some warm Darjeeling tea he had poured inside a heating bottle. The scent coming from it was strong and floral, brewed just right and Arthur couldn't help but take a short intake of air, a small smile blooming on his face. He pulled off the first and undid the second cap, pouring some of his tea in a cup, that served as the first lid. The tea was letting out steam and was still very hot, but Arthur didn't mind, just blew on it a few times to cool it, before taking a short sip.

A strong, musky taste invaded his taste buds as the liquid ran from the plastic excuse of a mug inside his mouth and he closed his eyes to savor the taste, tipping his head slightly backwards. The brewed tea ran across his tongue, creating a harmony of tastes on it before it disappeared in his throat, slightly burning it. He winced at the sensation, eyes squeezing shut but he quickly relaxed them and put away his mug, a serene smile on his face.

Lunch break, in his opinion, was great. Sure, he liked learning and all, but he was always so on-edge in class, drinking in every word their teacher says that he couldn't relax. He's on an honor roll, getting straight A's on almost every test. He studied hard, he worked hard on projects (sometimes even giving in essays 2 weeks before the deadline) and he was a hard-working person overall. He tried really hard just to get good grades, so he could go to a good school away from America, where he was forced to move to a couple years back.

After taking another sip of his hot beverage, and a few nibbles on one of his perfectly made (meaning black, coal-like and toxic) scones he leaned back on the trunk of the Linden tree, letting the soft breeze stroke at his skin gently, ruffle his already messy hair and, a small smile lit up his face.

Good things weren't meant to last long, however.

''Hey, isn't that Eyebrows?'' A painfully familiar voice exclaimed, the person most likely doing it to gain his attention. The small smile vanished from Arthur's face in an instant, replaced by a deep scowl but he tried his best to ignore the in-coming footsteps.

''Yo, Eyebrows! You listening to me?'' An amused, female voice snickered and he snapped his head in her direction with an annoyed sigh.

''What is it, Chellsey?'' He said through gritted teeth, not meeting her eyes. Chellsey was a short, tan girl. A black mop of head was on her head, curling past her shoulder and usually secured in two ponytails with screaming red ribbons. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate-brown, complimenting her skin tone. Her voice was laced with slight French accent, usually not recognizable, but Arthur managed to hear it anyway.

''Oh, what's this?'' Chellsey, ignoring Arthur's question completely, said cheekily as she reached for one of the scones inside his lunch box. Despite his protests, she managed to take one out and start throwing it in the air.

''Did you bring coal to school, Eyebrows? Or is this just your cooking?'' The girl laughed as she eyed the treat and once again ignored Arthur's words of protest.

''My food is perfectly fine, thank you!'' He huffed, taking his lunch box off his lap and placing it neatly on the grass before getting up.

''Now I'd really love it if you returned what's remained of my lunch.'' He said sharply, crossing his arms. Chellsey, however, only laughed and lifted the so-called 'lunch' in the air with a challenging smirk.

''Make me, Kirkland.'' She chuckled as the man, slightly shorter than her, reached out his hand and tried to take it from her.

''Hey, Chellsey, what are you doing?'' A bright, curious voice suddenly called, making Arthur freeze dead in his tracks, eyes going wide while warmth crawled on his face, painting his cheeks red.

_No, no, not** him**_... He said in his mind, gulping slightly as he looked over Chellsey's shoulder. Thankfully, the taller girl didn't notice as her amused smirk changed into a bright grin and she snapped her head in the person's direction.

''Alfred, hey!'' She cheered, waving her hand and Arthur could do nothing else but stare.

Behind her stood one Alfred F. Jones, head tilted to the side as his sapphire eyes flashed in curiosity.

* * *

**Wow, another USUK...My second one. Well, let's just hope I won't forget about this story (like I always do...). **

**So, I know how it says this is 'drama' but I'm not entirely sure how long I'll manage to keep it that way. I'm not usually one for angst or drama, but this was a prompt on Hetalia_kink, that I just couldn't ignore! I've just gotten around to write it, though, after I don't know how many months. Hey, don't look at me, I had a begining-to-write writer's block, alright? -.- I just didn't know how to start this...Well, at last I did it! And thus, Highschool Dramas is born! Now, all I need to do is create a plan in my head...Which might take a while. I mean, yeah, I have the basics out 'cause of the prompt, but I still need to plan it out 'till the end, ya know? But, I'll try not to take TOO long.**

**Okay, moving on; Chellsey is supposed to be Seychelles. Yes, I know she's probably pretty OOC but hey! She's one of the bad guys, so I had to alter some of her personality to fit the role. There are some others, that are probably gonna be introduced in the next chapter (since Alfred's on the _ team ;P) and they're all team mates. I guess some should be pretty obvious, but I'm thinking about the others. There IS probably gonna be one-sided FrUk, not sure yet. I'm thinking of including that, along with some other side pairings. Some chapters may even be written in someone else's POV, not just Alfred's and Arthur's. But, for now, I'll stick with those two.**

**Well, moving on again; I don't know how often I'll update. It may be once a week, or even once a month. I'll see if school's gonna be nice to me...Hopefully. So, yeah. I hope you liked the epilogue. Critique is more than welcome, I'm always up for some advice on how to improve! **

**Emerald, In And Out.**


	2. Alfred's POV

_A/N: Romeo= Seborga, Peter= Sealand. Enjoy!_

''Nothing really, just...'' Alfred watched as Chellsey chuckled and looked down at the smaller man in front of her, who seemed to be wearing a deep scowl. His big, bushy eyebrows furrowed as he caught her gaze, standing on his tiptoes again to reach for whatever was in Chellsey's hand. ''...having some fun.''  
The tanned girl finished as she lifted the black lump inside her palm in the air. Her slender fingers were wrapped tightly, yet gently around it and Alfred blinked. He couldn't see what she was holding from the distance but he gave up trying after a moment or two. Instead, he looked down at his blue, red and white watch with golden stars printed all over it. The second he saw what time is it, his eyes widened in horror, eyebrows thrusting into his golden, soft fringe.

''Shit!'' He cursed, snapping the attention of the two and some others upon himself again but he didn't care as he snapped his head in Chellsey's direction. ''You can have your fun later, Chells. Augustus's gonna be pissed at us, if we don't hurry!'' He told her, his tone slightly panicked and he saw the girl's eyes widen in panic, letting go of the black lump in an instance.

''Merde!'' She said in French, an angry, slightly panicked scowl on her face as she hurried away from the smaller man, leaving him looking confused, still visibly angry at Chellsey as he reached for his black thing and wiped off the dirt from it. Alfred saw the boy's mouth moving, twisting into an angry snarl but he couldn't stand by and watch anymore as his team mate dragged him along. He stumbled slightly on his feet as his arm was being pulled, releasing a surprised (yet manly, of course) yelp.  
''Why didn't you tell me earlier, Al?'' The part-French girl groaned at him as she released him from her firm hold and he only rubbed at his slightly sore wrist. Chellsey had a pretty strong grip, for a girl at least.  
''It's not my fault!'' He shot back, beginning to run alongside her. ''You should've been a bit more careful with when you have 'fun' with that dude, ya know? Didn't you know we had practice?''

''Well, I did, but...!'' Chellsey sighed in annoyance, rubbing at her temples with a slight pout. ''Arthur was just sitting there, looking so tease-able that I couldn't help myself!'' She explained with wild hand gestures, her chocolate brown hair swaying at her side and glimmering in the sunlight.  
Alfred chuckled at that; Chellsey never really did change, did she? She was always like that, looking for excuses and never admitting that she forgot. She was kind of air headed, when it came to remembering stuff or being on time.

''I don't care how 'tease-able''' Alfred made air-quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes. '' the guy looked. The next time you forget about practice, I ain't gonna be there to save your ass, ya know?'' That earned a laugh from the tanned female as she flashed her pearl whites at him, making him smirk.

''Deal! Thanks Al, you're the best!'' She cheered. The rest of the run was spent in silence, sweat running down their foreheads as they hurried to reach the basketball field. In the end, they made it just in the nick of time, practice starting in a minute and they sighed in relief.

''Bonnefoy! Jones!'' An angry voice could be heard from the other end of the court and they snapped their eyes towards a tall, bulky figure. Their eyes widened in panic as their coach, Augustus Romulus Vargas neared and they took a step back.

'' You're late.'' He scowled at them, dark brown eyes flashing in a mixture of annoyance and irritation. His thin mouth was pressed into a line, eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at them. ''Why's that?''

''W-well, you see...'' Chellsey started as she rubbed at the back of her head but Alfred cut her off. '' It's my fault, coach.''  
2 pairs of blinking eyes were directed at him, both brown but one was surprised, shocked while the other was disapproving, stern.  
''Really, Jones?'' The coach said slowly, his muscular arms crossing at his chest. ''Why's that?''

Alfred swallowed thickly, gaze cast downwards as he mumbled out, ''I forgot, coach.'' Augustus's eyes widened, this time in disbelief and he uncrossed his arms. Chellsey's own eyes widened in the same emotion, mouth going dry suddenly the longer she stared at him. Though, unseen to the coach, who's eyes were fixed on Alfred, a small, grateful smile lit up her face.

''Jones, you...'' The Italian made trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief as he face palmed. ''Well, at least you're honest about it.'' Was mumbled out as he sighed.  
''Thanks for reminding him, Chellsey. Now, get those lazy asses on the field! We were supposed to meet early today-the guys are already warmed up.'' Alfred lifted his gaze with a wide smile, bobbing his head as relief washed through his body. He was afraid the older man would kick him off the team. Something like that happened last year, when a cheery, scatter-brained Finnish kid signed up; he flew off the team for being 5 minutes late.

''Yes, Sir!'' Stumbled from both his and Chellsey's lips as they grinned joyfully, making their coach roll his eyes but smile as he watched them jog away. Kids...They grow up so fast.

Five minutes and the duo was dressed in their gym clothes, running laps around the field. Alfred's tan complexion was complimented by a baggy, white tank top with a red '50' on the back, lined at the hem, straps and collar. His matching shorts hung low on his wide hips, wrinkled and slightly dirty as his legs, almost bronze in colour flexed with every step he took in his white athletic shoes.

Chellsey was dressed a bit more fancy. A light blue, tight fitting T-shirt was covering her upper half, with bubbles and dolphins printed all over the fabric. Her pants reached to her knees, baggy yet the hem fitted perfectly around her knee bone as white socks ended right below it. Her feet were clad in golden-coloured track shoes, that looked completely new.

Breaths were coming out in harsh, ragged gasps after ten laps of nothing but running as sweat clung desperately to their skin, making it glow in the sun light. The heat didn't help the predicament at all as their brains felt like a pile of useless goo by the time they ended their twentieth lap.  
Not once in their life were they happier to hear the cheerful, yet sometimes stern voice of their coach.

''Okay, that's enough!'' He called, blowing harshly into his whistle. The sound cut through the air, reaching their ears and they sighed in relief. They could hear the endless chatter of their team mates calm down, no more pounding of feet against the pavement or ball bouncing up from the floor as thirteen other pairs of eyes turned to face Augustus, wondering why they had to stop,probably.

Augustus waved a dismissive hand at them. ''Not you guys. Continue!'' He demanded and the basketball players looked among themselves, before their game resumed. The ball was beat mercilessly towards the floor, bouncing off it as it came in contact and the calls the boys made to each other started again.  
''Good job, guys. I hope that was punishment enough for you.'' Turning to face Alfred and Chelley again, Augustus grinned as he held up two hand towels and glasses full of water.

Alfred nearly collapsed to the floor as he took a step forward to grasp at the items, soft groans escaping him. His muscles ached all over, head pounding harshly because of the heat and his soft fringe stuck to his forehead like glue. A deep, red hue was covering the soft skin of his freckled cheeks from the high temperature, mixed in with excess running.

He took long, greedy gulps of water as he finally stopped in front of his tall coach, some running past his bottom lip, creating a wet trail leading from it all the way down to his strong chin and he wiped it off with the back of his hand, placing the glass on a nearby bench before he sat on the said bench.

''Man, I'm so never gonna be late again, if I have to run twenty laps as punishment...'' A familiar, feminine voice groaned from somewhere above him, followed by an amused chuckle of their coach. Chellsey collapsed next to Alfred, holding two hand towels in her arms, one blue and the other red.

''Here.'' She offered the blue one to him, pushing it into his face with a wide, playful grin. Alfred, not in the mood to play around, just rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'thanks' as he took it in his hand, wiping away the sweat from his damp forehead and under his armpits. Chellsey only pouted at the boring reaction, grumbling grudgingly but she let it pass, wiping away the salty liquid from her tan, high forehead.

Minutes of silence passed, in which their breaths finally returned to normal, though still coming out slightly uneven. The silence was accompanied by numerous cheers from their team mates as they scored, angry grumbles from the team, that didn't score (they split into two teams, so they could play a quick game) and the sound of the ball bouncing off the floor. They watched the game take place with curious gazes, betting on who would win ( Chellsey bet on Francis's team, Alfred on Gilbert's team) and, in the end, the 'Awesome Ones' won by 3 points. Alfred watched in amusement as both Francis and Chellsey cursed in French, sending glares at Gilbert, but the albino only laughed it off, going on about how 'awesome I am! King of awesome, whoop!'.

''Hey, guys!'' Alfred cheered as the two teams came to rest at the bench, their Captains pulling out their distinctive towels to wipe off the sweat, that gathered. Francis' towel was filled with roses, 'Magnifique' written in golden letters in the middle. For some reason, it also smelled of roses, no matter how many times the French man wiped off his sweat or dirt. It was peculiar, but Francis always only smirked and winked, when questioned about it, saying something in French no one could understand, so they never bothered anymore.

Gilbert's wasn't any better, though. A smaller version of the old Prussian flag was printed on it, standing proudly while bing surrounded by nothing else than birds. Many little baby chicks, with the word 'Piyo~' written above their head,a musical note drawn beside it as if they were chirping. It smelled, almost always, like maple syrup. And pancakes. ''Nice game!''

Alfred's smiling face was greeted by a grinning one as Gilbert turned his head to look at him.

''I know! Did you see how I totally kicked Franny's ass? Kesesese~'' Laughing his peculiar laugh, Gilbert's grin widened. ''Awesome!''

Rolling his eyes in good nature at the man's love of the word 'awesome' (who knows, how it started), Alfred nodded his head, smile widening into a grin. ''Yup!''  
''I was the one, who scored the decisive shot, you know?!'' A sudden slightly whinny voice appeared from behind them and they snapped their heads in its direction.  
Behind them stood a short, yet slightly muscular teenager with sandy blonde hair, that clung to his forehead. His bright blue eyes flashed in annoyance as he stared up at them, a grumpy pout making his bottom lip stick out as he turned his nose upwards. His eyebrows were what caught Alfred's attention, though-they were, like, enormous! He blinked his eyes a few times to snap himself out before he finally realized who he was talking to.

''Yeah, I know- but you were on my awesome team, Peter!'' The 'Prussian' grinned widely at the freshman, his pale head reaching out to ruffle at the boys' hair, making him glare up at him. ''Hey!'' He protested in a whinny tone.

''Hey Pete, my man!'' Alfred grinned widely as he got up, slinging a hand across Peter's shoulder, looking down at him with a grin. ''You were awesome up there, dude!''  
Peter's face lightened up at that. His eyes looked away from Gilbert's complexion to return the grin, eyes shining in pride at being recognized. ''I- I was? I mean, of course I was! I totally kicked Romeo's ass out there! Did you see that?!'' He babbled in excitement and Gilbert pouted childishly as the boy's attention wasn't on him anymore, but was instead directed at Alfred.

Taking a quick glance at Gilbert from the corner of his eyes, Alfred's grin turned to a sly smirk. He answered, ''Sure did, Peter! You're pretty awesome for a freshie, way better than Gilbert would ever be!'' As the said man threw him a glare, he winked in return, watching as Peter started bouncing in excitement.

''You really think so, Alfred?!'' He squealed as he flashed his pear whites at the boy. ''God, wait 'till Romeo hears about this...! He's gonna be so jealous!'' The freshman's grin started hurting his cheeks, reaching all the way to his ears as he started running away, yelling out the older boy's name in the process.  
When he was out of their eyesight, Gilbert bonked Alfred across his head, making him yelp. ''Al!'' He whined, red eyes glaring into his own blue ones. ''How could you say that?! No one's as awesome as me, man!''

The Prussian complained, crossing his arms at his chest. ''Well?!'' He groaned impatiently, tapping the sole of his shoe to the floor.  
Alfred grunted as he rubbed at his sore head, pouting slightly as he stared back. ''I was just kiddin' Gil, sheesh. Don't get your panties in a twist.'' He grumbled underneath his breath. Gilbert probably heard him as his expression turned sour. But, before he could retort, a bright, Spanish accented voice rang out.

''Hola~!'' It said and they turned their heads to look at a running figure nearing quickly. Tanned brown skin, darker hair, that fell to the nape of his neck, neatly trimmed with bangs falling in front of his warm, light green eyes...

''Antonio!'' And ''Toni!'' Were called in unison, the two plus a medium-haired, blue eyed boy all staring at Antonio.  
''I thought you had tutoring today.'' A silky, French voice questioned, blue eyes blinking curiously as the Frenchman stepped towards Alfred and Gilbert just as they nodded in agreement.

''Fusososos~!'' The Spaniard laughed, grinning widely as he came to a stop in front of the trio. ''It finished early! I managed to sneak out, while Lovi fell asleep at his desk!''

* * *

**Ok, I'm back, it seems. Wow, I haven't forgotten about this yet... O.O Shocking. Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter, just to introduce some new characters; the next one, we revert back to Arthur's POV and stuff happen, I guess. We'll have a small 'change of scenery', too. Let's wait and see!**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
